grandmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ekiruru
The Ekiruru women rose from the soil of Eld, when the queen of nature told them too. Their skin is green and their bodies are covered with different plants. They are still a part of nature and the plants on them could continue to grow with them. They fear fire and are vulnerable to it. They are tall and sturdy, the average length would be between 2 meters to 2,5 meters. Their bodies and minds are made to withstand the chaos of nature on Eld, which has made them wilder than the other races. Through their bodies runs a deadly poison, instead of blood, as a protection against predators and enemies. Their immune systems were affected because of it and made very resilient, as the poison would kill most bacterias and viruses. It would also come to make them harder to heal, when they did fall ill. They can use nature magic and has a dispositon for technology that are made with the help of magic.While relationships between them would be common, they reproduce by channeling magic into nature and pulling forth a new sapling mortal. 'Second age' At the beginning of the second age, the Ekiruru has made their home in Ayamine, a metropolis that is as large as a continent. It is ruled by the queen godess Eldarwen, which they do not know is the same godess they worship. They believe her to be chosen to rule instead. The city has several different districts. The temple, noble, arena, art and school district. The temple district is where they go to pray to their godess, or partake in rituals that are part of their main religion. It focuses largely on the circle of life, where Eldarwen is considered the creator of all life, while Zareth is the one that makes way for new life by removing the old. The noble district is at the centre of the metropolis, the castle of the queen is the main building, surrounded by other large mansions which are given to those who are highly regarded in the eyes of the rest. It's mostly gladiators, poets and singers. The arena district is the most popular district, which a huge arena that can house thousands of spectators. There's also smaller buildings surrounding it, where the gladiators come to spar and train, or to relax in the river flowing through the district. The art district has a large amphitheater, where poets and musicians performs regularly. Their plays are often of a gruesome and vicious nature, while their music tends to be fast paced with songs about different things, even if battle songs are commonplace. The school district is where the druids go to study to learn more about their own magic. There's also those who tries to think of new ways to improve the city, the every day life and what the race can do with their magic. The city has gateways and flying platforms to transport the Ekiruru around the city. Ballistas has been raised in many locations, in case of an attack. The architecture of the city is a mixture of a forest with rivers and ancient greece. 'Third age' At the beginning of the third age, the Ekiruru has two major cities on two different planets. They are connected through the portal in the palaces of each city. Ayamine is lead by the queen Eldarwen, and has around twenty million inhabitants. The second age saw a raise in the amount of Ekiruru that was born, which continued for a thousand years. All of them were not born close to Ayamine, rather some would leave their homes to come and live in the capital, as the dinosaurs made life harder than usual. Ayamine had ways of dealing with them though, mainly in the form of their ballistas and walls. No one has attempted to account for all of the Ekiruru that lives on Eld, and as there is no large sea they have plenty of land and forests to make use of. There is many smaller villages than Ayamine, spread out on the planet. The inhabitants do not disagree much, but there are still battles being fought between villages and tribes. These rivalries usually don't run deeper than that they can all relax and drink together at the end of the year. The daughters of nature discovered alchemy in the second age, and Ayamine has developed an abundance of new potions. All of them are not useful, and a third was made by the synthetics with war or battle in mind. The previous school district has had a large university and lab built in the centre. The most popular and well explored subjects are the art of war, philosophy and biology. The nightchildren didn't like the thought of their old amphitheater being changed over time, and has done numerous restorations efforts and repairs on it. It looks as great as it ever did. They did retreat to living below it, and the greatest works of art or music all stem from the same underground facility. A beautiful area with it's own lake below the surface. They are constantly trying to best their ancestors, while also revering them. The battle born was busy from the day they found out about the synthetics. They were no longer interested in simply beating the life out of each other, and the arena district saw the rise of smithies and other craftsmen. Eventually the craftsmen split of from the battle born, and became independent while still serving them if they could afford it. Weapons and armor begun to be crafted from trees and minerals. Eldarwen ruled Ayamine with an iron fist, but the people did not suffer much. She knew what she wanted, and the previous ages had proved that she didn't wish them harm. The city prospered, because the people did. There were no laws. True anarchy ruled, and freedom of choice was as important as it had always been. Meanwhile, Auctor ruled Minas Kei on Evalon. The demigod was a much more benevolent ruler than her mother. She created a few laws, to make sure that no one would need to go hungry or poor. The desert outside the city walls made it easier to defend, as few wanted to cross it just to get to them. The synthetics who worshipped Auctor as their creator and godess instead of Eldarwen, made their way to Minas Kei. They soon became the largest group in the city, and their headquarters was the tall library in the center of it all. They kept Auctor's library in shape, but began using rooms of it for experimentation. A few brave stole the armor of hatred from the palace in Ayamine, where it had been gathering dust. They were presented with a unique opportunity, to study an item of power. 'Servants' There are other creatures than Ekiruru in the city, even if they do not possess any higher intelligence. Water elementals The water elementals lives in the rivers of the metropolis Ayamine. They have been tasked with protecting the city from fires and watering plants, by Eldarwen. They are made out of water, but can take any shape they want, from a puddle to a smaller tree. They like to copy what they see and that is why quite a few of them resembles females, since the most common and interesting creature they have seen is the Ekiruru. The Ekiruru treats them fairly, and mostly ignores them. Though some has been seen staring at water elementals, any interracial relationships aren't possible. The elementals can't talk and are at best copycats. Wisps The wisps acts as lamps, during the day they remain hidden or inside of buildings. When it gets dark hundreds of them can be seen above the city, before they descend and starts to float around the streets. They are playful and curious of the Ekiruru, which is why they follow them around wherever they go during the night. Some can get annoyed when they get ten wisps following them around, especially the night children that enjoys the dark. The wisps often get attacked, but since they have the memory of a goldfish they flee and forget it soon after.. The Queen The city was built by Eldarwen herself, posing as the queen of the Ekiruru. She has made them believe that she was chosen by the godess to rule, and hidden the truth that she is in fact the godess. She decided to walk among them as queen, after a conversation with her old priestess Ayamine, who is now living as a ghost in the underworld. If the Ekiruru thought of her as one of their own, maybe they would not turn as easily against the godess, which the kami had done in the previous universe. Eldarwen lived among the Ekiruru for millions of years, with no contact with the other gods. At first she did not like the society that her daughters created, as it was violent and focused on fighting. Anyone who appeared weak had a problem to survive or be respected. Over time she began to adapt to them, and almost forgot who she really was. She watched arena fights, singers and musicians perform. She got friends among the Ekiruru, who she shared many good days and nights with. Her memories with the Ekiruru are the happiest she has, as she finally felt like she belonged somewhere, and for that she was willing to overlook their brutal nature. As the centuries went by she got more and more involved in their culture, and began taking lovers from the Ekiruru. She was not the first, but some did think it odd that queen did not share her bed with anyone. Some even offered themselves to the queen. When Eleonara died, Eldarwen finally remembered who she was. Bonuses and Flaws + Deadly poison for blood. Any predator biting them would die, their immune systems are more resilient. + Better fighters. These women respect nothing else than strength, and loves to fight. Years of fighting has made them great at it. Most have brutal and wild personalities. + Nature magic. They can summon forest spirits, water elementals and has a wide variety of other druid spells. + Bodies that are still part of nature. Their inherit nature magic gives them the ability to shapeshift, making tools or weapons out of their bodies. - Medicine would be rejected by their blood just as much as bacterias or virus. If they were to fall ill, it'd be harder to cure them. - They kill each other over small wrong doings. Fighting within the less disciplined is common, and might go as far as beating the other one to death. - The wildlings. Those who have become corrupted because they used too much magic. They're considered insane, turn purple and loses touch with reality. They're not sure what's real or part of the nightmare. - Since they're made out of nature, they fear fire and are more vulnerable to it. Category:Races